Narnia 7 minutes in heaven
by staticinmyheadxx
Summary: I find there's a lack of these. So I'm posting my work.
1. Introduction

"Why exactly are we playing this game?" You wondered out loud to yourself and thought about how stupid this game is to play when there's a war approaching.

"Pick a number" You looked at the pieces of paper.  
>"Do I ha-"<br>"Yes" You laughed at Edmund when he made a face that looked as if he was concentrating really hard for you not to pick him- or for you TO pick him.  
>"Don't look so disgusted Eddie" You grinned as his concentration broke and he gave you a hard glare for calling him Eddie.<br>"Well! I've gotten number-"

Well. What shall it be? What did you pick? TELLL MEEEEEEE. O_o tell me tell me telllll lmeeeee- alright, go off on your own then. You should probably pick which number you want anyways.

One-

Two-

Three-

Remember, you can only pick one, or you can be like me and read em all.


	2. One Narnia 7 minutes

The small sword figure fit into your hands perfectly and you thought about how it must've been made for you. At first, you didn't even realize that you were still playing a game, you were thinking back to the stories your grandfather had told you about the first Narnian war against the white witch and how the 2 kings and 2 queens led them to victory!

Of course, you didn't know them that well, you had only met them when they were called back and you heard that they were going to save Narnia once again. You continued to think about this until Edmund finally stood up. Your heart did a bit of a leap at the sight of him. Edmunds smile didn't show much, perhaps he was hiding something from you. Feelings perhaps?

"Well, we should probably go in-" Edmund glanced towards the door; you couldn't help but smile when he let you walk in before him.

"Thank you" You put your back against the wall and watched Peter close the door and shout "Seven minutes!"

"So-" You spoke softly, not wanting to seem TOO eager to have anything done. You'd thought it was the perfect opportunity to finally tell him how you feel.

"King Edmund-"

"Don't call me King, we're in a closet."

"S-sorry your hi-"

"Hey-" Before you knew it, his finger was on your lips trying to make you stop talking. You couldn't help but smile at his touch and at how he stumbled to try and make you stop calling him King- or treating him any different than everybody else.

"Edmund-" Your voice faded when you could feel his breath on your mouth. You tried to breathe in but it was no use, your heart was beating too hard and fast to allow your breath to gain entry into your lungs.

"Yes?"

When your body finally allowed you, you breathed in the scent of his breath. He smelt of sugar canes, ones that they hang on trees during the festive holiday celebrated by those in England.

"I erm- I l-well, this is proving harder than I expected"

Even though it was dark, you could tell he was smiling a bit. Perhaps he'd already figured it out? You were stumbling around in a closet, looking for the right words to say.

"I like King Edmund" You mentally slapped yourself, you had said 'King Edmund' instead of you. Nowhere in that sentence did you even SAY you.

"Oh yeah?" He couldn't help but let some of his laughs out. Your face turned red and you were sure it was radiating heat so warm that Edmund could feel it.

"Sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"For saying anything about-that. Why would a king ever want a common girl like me?" The last part was meant to be said in your head, you couldn't work out why your mouth had spoken the words that you had spent the past few weeks dreading to hear.

"You're not just a common girl." Edmunds words made your heart flutter inside of your chest. "I like you too _"

Edmunds lips slowly pressed down onto yours, his arms snaked around your waist. Your legs started to feel like jelly as the kiss went on, soon he was the only thing keeping you up.

"SEVEN MINUTES IS O- oh." Lucy laughed a bit at the sight of your legs bent at the knees and Edmund holding you against his body.

You turned your head towards the rest of the room. You shook your head slightly and grabbed Edmunds hands; you took them off but kept one in your hand and made your way back to your own seat.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading my game. May I state now that I know I said numbers but I wrote this before hand and I couldn't bare to change anything about the story because it would've been different from what I saw in my mind. Thanks. c: Bye.<p> 


	3. Two! Narnia 7 minutes

"Peterrrr" Your voice filled the silent room. "What?" he looked up from his feet and smiled at you. The smile makes your insides turn and your face turn into a large grin.

"Nothing, I was checking if you were still alive" You nudged him playfully and picked a number out of the helmet they were flailing around in front of you.

"I've got number- two" You looked at the boys, eying each one suspiciously. "Come on now, one of you are number two" You'd only finished your second round of glares when Peter stood up. At once your heart began to melt.

"Alright, it's me" He laughed and playfully nudged you. You thought about how in a few minutes it could be a completely different feeling when he touches you. "Come on" he grabbed your hand and led you into the closet that looked darker than you remembered it a few moments before.

You became silent once the door was closed and your face turned into a radiant red. You were thanking god that it had been dark in the room.

After a few minutes passed, you forgot Peter was in the room with you until you felt the prickles on your neck from a warm wind. Well, what you had thought was wind. You put your hand on the spot and heard Peter chuckle. Apparently his eyes had already adjusted to the lighting.

"_, I have to tell you something" Peter turned you around and tilted your face up to his and smiled. His lips just grazing yours.

"O-oh yeah?" You cursed at yourself because of your stutter.

"I hate you" Peter poked your side and laughed a bit. "Well, that wasn't what I was expecting" You tried to smile a bit but it seemed nearly impossible.

"Hey, _ I was kidding you know" Peter rested his head on your shoulder. "I like you"

"I like you too Peter"

You could feel Peter breathe deeply. "More than a friend _"

"I know" Your simple response came just in time because the door had opened and Susan was standing there. Her face turned a dark shade of red as she looked at you then at Peter.

"Sorry, I would've knocked"

"Its fine Susan" You smiled and kissed Peter lightly on the lips and walked out of the closet.

For the rest of the night you hung around Peter and joked with him as you always had. By the end, you kissed him once again.

You were devastated when you found out when it was his last visit to Narnia and you begged him to let you go with him. He allowed it, Aslan didn't seem too pleased but...you can't please everybody. At least you pleased yourself.


	4. Three! Narnia 7 minutes

You looked around the room, your stomach starting to feel uneasy as none of the boys stood up nor paid any attention to you. It had seemed like AGES until somebody stood up, but when he did you were pleasantly surprised. Standing in front of you was no other than Prince Caspian himself. Well, soon to be called King Caspian.

"Come, we must go into the closet" His voice made you swoon and you were sure your knees were going to give out on you as you made your way into the dark closet. This is what you wanted. Somehow, it felt wrong because you knew Susan liked him.

On the other side of the door somebody yelled (most likely Edmund) "seven minutes" and the awkward silence began.

It had been a few seconds until you said the first thing that popped into your head.

"Your majesty" You mentally slapped yourself when you realized what you had said and turned red in embarrassment.

"I did not know that class mattered in a closet" You couldn't help but turn redder at the sound of embarrassment that hinted in his voice.

"I suppose it doesn't matter" You smiled, knowing he couldn't see you in the closet.

"_, I have to tell you something" If you hadn't been sure that he was nervous before, you were now. You weren't too bright yourself. Your stomach had filled itself with butterflies and you felt as if you would barf up the left over cocoons. (Is that how it's spelt?)

"What do you ha-" Before you could let the rest of your words out, Caspian's lips had crashed onto yours. His hands raced up and down your body, trying to grab onto something, flab, anything. This lasted quite a few moments until he finally grabbed a fistful of your shirt.

One he had broken away, he spoke softly. "I'm sorry, I like you _."

"Oh" Before you knew it his lips were back on yours, no, yours were now on his. It had reversed. After a few more moments, you broke away and he laughed.

"Does this mean-you like me too?" You nodded your head and the door swung open with Peter standing in it. "Oh, sorry." He smiled deviously and moved away from the door to let you out.

You walked to your spot and discovered Caspian had now moved his spot next to you. You hadn't expected anything special out of the spot until he leaned over and whispered in your ear something so simple (but yet it made your heart melt)

_Be mine._


End file.
